Introduction Buried Secrets, 3rd Shinobi World War
by Reaper-95-Hollow
Summary: An introduction to the story of my own creation 100% original, I hope you enjoy it. Now something happened when linking my seperate chapters which means all the chapters I submitted are all classed as the same genres as the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

(A Small Edit To This Chapter So I can Take The Time To Say A Few Things. Firstly until later in my fan fiction original characters from Naruto are not going to be used just yet but I will continue using terms from Naruto, if you have never read or watched Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or do not recognize terms such as "Water Style", "Fire Style", "Earth Style", "Honagakure" etc etc then please do not claim that it is not a Fan Fiction about Naruto. And if you have not visited my profile and read my description of the direction this fan fiction is going in then I will will repeat it here in the first chapter. This fan fanfiction is currently set in the Naruto universe but doesn't include the characters from Naruto just yet so please if you enjoy my work or are a new reader please enjoy my work and please support it, and please be patient.)

This is a tale of a ninja with no village left, it was destroyed and wiped from history during the Third Shinobi World War.

This ninja is amongst some of the few remaining from his long lost village, he is raised by a foster family who took him in as part of his dying mothers wish,  
>he began travelling, because he wanted to become strong, strong enough to force the world to recognize the fact that his village existed, it isn't revenge.<p>

It's a sense of Duty.

The light shined into the ninja boys eyes, blinding him as he awoke causing him to fall to out of the large tree branch he was resting on as the light had startled him, as he stood up and dusted his clothes of dirt and sakura petals, he stood there for a moment still tired from the night stumbled to the nearby river to wash his face, before running to the top of the tree he was resting in and looking upon the vast land. He could see Konohagakure in the distance he wondered what type of oppenents he would face in his quest to become stronger he thought, he dismissed the thought only to realise that yesterday was also his birthday. He turned 16 and realised that today was also someones birthday... 


	2. Chapter 2

As the Third Shinobi World War raged on, small ninja villages were forced to hold off invasion from small groups of rogue ninja who had deserted their main forces deciding they would be able to attack and wipe out or take control of small Ninja villages,  
>on this day in a certain village known as a family was nearly slaughterd by these rogue ninja, a pregnant woman the wife of the villages leader, the village leader was killed in the battle, but his wife survived, until that day her child was born...<p>She died immedietly after her sons birth, she didn't even name him before her last breath filled the air and her body went limp, and thus the nameless child was then taken by into the family that had been looking after his mother throughout her pregnancy after appealing to them with the fate of her village, they took her in, the mother knew she was going to die during the birth, her body wouldn't survive the strain, so she told the family that she didn't want to have her sons identity be known and her wish was that they would look after her son until he was ready to make his own way in the world, so they raised him, without telling him a single word, until they decided he was old enough, several days before his 13th birthday they told him the truth, he was bewildered, but not sad of this, he thanked his now how he had come to know them, step-father &amp; step-mother, he stayed with them until his birthday, they celebrated, a and he told them he was leaving, both replied with "What?" he stared at their surprised faces for a moment before breathing heavily once and replying, "I'm sorry, but I want to leave and travel, I can't tell you the reason properly not yet at least, but go into my bedroom, there is a hidden note, by the time you find it, I will be gone, thank you for everything" and with that he disappeared into a puff of smoke, they had realise that it was a clone, they stood their in silence for several moments after finding and reading his letter, before saying: "I wish you the best of luck, goodbye". <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Two Months have passed since he began Travelling.

As he walked along the road in the darkness, he thought it would be a good idea to stop and rest for the night, as he found his way to a river bank he rested there for a moment before setting up his tent, he gathered sticks, started a fire, set-up a pot and left it to boil the homemade ramen noodles he was given by an old lady from the last small village he passed through for completing some odd jobs, he sat down by the fire and stared into the night sky, as the ramen boils to a certain point he begins adding fresh toppings of beef, pork and chicken.

He hears a noise from the bushes which are several meters away, he gets up and calls out fearless of who it might be, he will fight if he is forced too, a kunai flies from the bushes past his face, "Well, Well if it isn't a little kid" snapped a voice from above he looks up to see a ninja standing with an arrogant look on his face "Who are you calling a little kid" He replied."YOU!" The Arrogant ninja replied before launching himself at him with a blood lust in his eyes, the boy thought quickly enough before weaving some handseals and shouting "Wind Style: Great Air Cannon" the arrogant ninja is forced against a tree by the power of his jutsu and the pain causes him to lose his breath as it knocks the air right out of him, before the arrogant ninja has time to recover the boy begins making more handseals "Water Style: Syrup Capture Field" and the arrogant ninja is pinned to the tree by the jutsu, as the syrup-like liquid hardens quickly trapping him the arrogant ninja is dawned upon by him, he stands there for a moment before asking the arrogant ninja: "Why did you attack me?", the arrogant ninja with a slight fear in his eyes replies "I'm not actually a ninja please don't hurt me, I have a family, a son, I'm the only one he's got" He stared at the now supposed fake ninja and realised he had had no head band, this all well could be proof of his claim but he couldn't be sure that it wasn't just a last ditch attempt to get him to undo his jutsu so he could plant a sneak attack, so he turned his back on the ninja and said if I release the jutsu, prove it... 


	4. Chapter 4

As he undid the jutsu the hardened syrup crumbled releasing the father, the father called out: "Son come here", as a kid roughly the same age himself crept from behind a nearby tree and stared at him, the ramen was just about finished now as that heat from the pot was causing the lid to shake uncontrollably gaining a reaction from the father and son to stare at the pot with a hungry look in their eyes, he looks at this and realised there would be enough for all three of them, he decided it would only be right and started to ask the father if he and his son wanted any but before he could say anything more the father got on his knees bowed his head and begged him if his son could have some and then promised he would repay him somehow, he replied, "there is enough for all of us, I cooked more than I needed" he hands them a bowl each and fills them with ramen, he fills his own bowl and they begin eating, throughout their meal the father strikes a conversation with him telling him they in fact his son isn't really his son but his foster son, he found him abandoned as a baby, and raised him as his own. He knew that feeling, he soon discovered the boys parents must have been ninja as he noticed the boy after a while accidentally using jutsu, after taking him to a hidden ninja village he inquired if they could teach him ninja arts to control his unussual chakra flow, they stayed in the village for only a few months before setting out travelling again, they realised this was a good idea as his step-son had in only 2 months mastered jutsu of a amatuer chunin, the father to decided that it was best he train more even though his step-son had mastered fairly powerful jutsu he wasn't a skilled fighter, if was only because of his unnusual chakra he was able to master the jutsu but still he isn't a fighter, so his father told him he should only use it if he needs to, in which they made a vow on this, as the father finished talking, he took the bowls off the father and his son he stacked them and put them on the ground a few foot away from the fire, he stared at the father and said, his life has been similar to mine except I taught myself how to fight, and to control my chakra, the only training I had was to learn how to perform handseals. 


	5. Chapter 5

*History*

The father stared at him before politely asking if he could say something, he replied "ok, what is it?", the father replies with something unexpected, The father bows his head before saying "Please. Train My Son, Teach him to fight, if I'm not around to to protect him even though I can't do much myself, I still have a need to protect him as best I can, but if I'm not around, I won't be able to do that so please, teach him" he still had his bowed even though a minute had already passed since he stopped talking, so he told the father to raise his head, looked at them and said, "OK".

"If I am going to teach your step-son, you will need to know a few things. Firstly, I don't... no rather, I won't go easy on him", "Secondly You'll need to chip in for food and possibly accomadation,and"... he was cut off by the step-son saying, "I know this is important and sorry for interrupting you but can we train now, please?".  
>He replied "Why not" and he got up and said, "so what jutsu do you know oh and also what Chakra type are you?" The Step-Son replies "I don't know many, but the few I know are also very powerful!", "OK, show me what you got.",<p>

"Thirdly, You'll need to know my name"...

"It's Hozuki Shikaino, and yours?", "My name is Arainami Inferuno. Ok."

"Arainami, It's time to train." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Arainami, one more thing, what is your chakra type?", "My chakra type?", "yes, your chakra type I need to know what element you are". "Umm... well I don't know"... *Sigh* Ok.

"We'll have a light sparring match then, I want you to use some ninjutsu so I can determine your element, right, when ever you're ready come at me." But before Hozuki had time to finish Arainami charged at Hozuki weaving hand signs 'Fire Style: Giant Flame Bomb' the curling ball of flame launched through the air at Hozuki, but what happened next surprised Hozuki, 'Water Style: Mist Screen', in the confusion Hozuki was caught off and surpised even further by the fact that Arainami had 2 Chakra Types 'Earth Style: Rock Shower', (HE HAS 3 Chakra Types?) Hozuki didn't have much time to think however 'Fire Style: Multiple Flame Bombs', above the mist screen Hozuki saw a dozen balls of flame strike and ignite the falling rocks, 'Heaving Shocking Meteor Shower!', Arainami's jutsu was incredible, but again Hozuki didn't have much time to think before the ignited rocks crashed around him scarring the earth itself igniting the night sky sky with an explosion of fire and rock, 'Ok"'Hozuki thought to himself, time to end this so me and Arainami can talk, 'Lightning Release: Lightning Fang' Hozuki shoots a beam of lightning into the night sky alerting Arainami as it seemed to fuse with the clouds above, he saw the outline of Hozuki through the mist screen with two fingers pointed at the sky and a stream of lightning coming from them pointed at the sky before he swiftly changes his fingers posistion to point at the ground he heard the claps of thunder. Just One. before Hozuki yelled "you better get back", alerting Arainami but taking heedance of his words nonetheless and retreating, then lightning struck the ground with such force it caused the mist screen to dispel and restored normality to their field of vision, "Hey Arainami." Hozuki said through a dust cloud created from the earth where Hozuki had burnt created by his jutsu, "Nice Moves, and I'm surprised to find your chakra flow is that special, You have 3 Chakra Types, so now that we are done I think I should explain to you, what I mean by that, OK?", "Sure", Replied Arainami, "are we going to rest now as well", "yes". Replied hozuki. "Ok, sit down and I'll explain why I am amazed as to why you have more than 1 element, it is normal for people to have one, you're a little special if you have 2, but you have 3. this is more than a little special if you are following me", "Ok", replied Arainami.

"Right firstly your 'unusual chakra flow' is probably the reason you are able to be at your current level, so what we are going to do is train every day for the next month, if you have no proper control over your chakra flow then we just have to find how far we can go, we'll be changing camp site at dawn, then after we settle down at the new site we'll start a new training session, we'll repeat this every week until our months training is done, this is what I have done for some time now, this is how I shall go about this with you, but compared to training by myself the rate will be much faster and the diffuculty will be higher, mainly the difficulty, but that will only apply to you.". "So I look forward to training with you from now on, so anything else you would like to know before I continue with the training?", "Nope" Replied Arainami. "Ok,  
>well we'll rest for one moment, go to the camp site and get us some water to drink". "Ok" Arainami quickly said before rushing off, Hozuki stood in the clearing looking over the scarred surroundings from their previous sparring match and thought to himself "He's like me..." <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Arainami returned quickly beckoning Hozuki to snap away from his thoughts and to pay attention to his sorroundings once more. "Arainami, welcome back, did you get the water?", "of course" replied Arainami swiftly, "and my father told me something that he found out that is important which means that tommorow we must go to Konohagakure" "Why?" replied Hozuki, "Well my father will tell you", "Okay" said Hozuki as he and Arainami left to go back to the camp site dropping training for today was a given it seemed as something important according to Arainami had come up. Arriving back at the camp site Arainami's father had a serious look on his face as he quickly turned to Hozuki and said "I know you may not know this but a group of two Rouge Ninja from the Akatsuki have appeared in the area it seems Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Kisame Hoshigake the Monster of the Hidden Mist also he was part of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Do you know these people and do you know of the Akatsuki?", "I have heard rumours about them. So in a way yes. But knowing about there existence didn't promt me to worry about them or encountering them for that matter", "But just because of them being in the area why must we leave?", "Because this is a perfect chance for us to be able to live in a real Ninja village and actually have a better life surely if you could you would do the same?", "Do what?", Well with that it seemed Arainami's father may have become unsure to say it now but he looked at Hozuki and said: "If we tell them we know where Itachi Uchiha is they should thank us for it and we'll be welcomed?", Hozuki replied confused slight "Was that a question or a statement?", Arainami's father wasn't too sure, Hozuki realised what he was trying to say but instead of addressing the point directly he simply said "We are moving tommorow at dawn we'll be heading towards Konoha anyway so there is no need to rush, please just relax get some sleep and we'll talk tommorow". As the light shone over the horizon Hozuki awoke in a daze staring at the light piercing through the fabric of his tent, he left the tent to go to the nearby river and wash his face before meditating, he returned to the camp site to see that Arainami and his father had awoken and were putting away everything so that they were ready to travel and so he began helping to get things moving quicker, the two left Hozuki to wash their own faces before they all left to head for Konoha.

As they walked along the dirt trail Hozuki looked in the sky to notice a flock of crows heading north, towards Konohagakure. He had an unexplainable nervousness, like something bad was going to happen, but wasn't sure whether to trust the feeling or not, so he continued to walk along without mentioning it, they had only entered the land of fire a short time ago, after walking for several hours Arainami noticed something was obviously not right, he felt as if they were being followed, but he couldn't detect any chakra, he wasn't good at detecting but he could detect chakra 360 degrees up to 30 meters, he thought that if they were being followed, who ever they were, they're keeping their distance, but why were they, and why were they following them in the first place, he tried to shake the feeling but he couldn't he did not know why were they keeping their, but he just couldn't, they decided to stop as the sky was turning orange as the sun setted, eventually it was dark and so they began setting up camp and dinner was being made by Arainami's father whilst Hozuki was meditating, calming his mind, just incase anything happened whilst he was gone he had Arainami on lookout whilst everyone else was busy and so the night mulled on until the food was ready and everyone sat down to eat, Hozuki was still unsettled by this feeling, Arainami and his father went to bed whilst Hozuki sat up a while longer before drifting off to sleep under the stars.

He awoke with a startle to the sound of screaming and the night sky being filled with an intense flame from a nearby clearing, Hozuki rushed to the scene to see a man with a black hair and red eyes, a cloak covered in red clouds, spitting a giant flame bomb and Arainami countering with a large amount of water, a sound from his left signalled for him to look in that direction to only see Arainami's wounded father resting against a tree. Arainami's father looked at Hozuki only to say: "Stop Arainami!", Hozuki looked at him in surprise then at Arainami and saw the same red eyes as the attacker,  
>Hozuki charged at the attacker weaving hand signs before yelling "Lightning Release: Tornado Lightning", as the massive spiralling wave of electricity whipped towards it's target Hozuki ran towards to Arainami unsure of what he was supposed to stop until he saw the bloodlust in his eyes, he sprinted and knocked Arainami into a tree knocking the breath from him and the result of his eyes losing the bloodlust and deep red eyes with black shapes in them. He had no idea what this was but he would be finding out, The attacker dodged the attack looked at them both before unleashing a flurry of shuriken and kunai.<p>

Hozuki had no time to react but just as he attempted to Arainami's father launched in front of the two and took a majority of the damage whilst the remainder flew behind him and past them, he fell to the floor on his back with many of the weapons imbedded in his torso, another man appeared masked by the darkness talked to him for a moment and the two left, leaving Hozuki in shock Arainami was unable to move from where he was, the shock was too much, Hozuki launched forward to the fathers side before beckoning Arainami to his fathers side, Arainami lurched forward, taken aback by the horrifying sight before him.  
>A Bloody sight, followed by an almost lifeless father, Arainami was frozen. Unable to understand why this had happened, then he was snapped from his thought by the sound of his father trying to talk, his stuttered speech was only able to form "Arainami, go with Hozuki to The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Tell them that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake killed your father and that you have intel on their location. They should help you.", Arainami didn't want this, "Hozuki, please take care of Arainami, do as I told him. Please.", Hozuki replied swiftly: "Ok, we'll get there by tommorow", "Thank you..." was the fathers last words before he became lifeless. Hozuki motioned to Arainami. But Arainami ignored him. Hozuki turned to him and said: "We will avenge him for this, We must go to Konohagakure, Now!", he tugged at Arainamis arm motioning him to follow him once more. He complied this time but it was clear he didn't want to. They headed into the tree line rushing towards Konohagakure as fast as they could leaving behind the tent and small belongings, they would get them tommorow and bury Arainami's father but for now they had to make haste.<p>

Arainami's heart was filled with sorrow, but he didn't let it stop him from pushing forward, he quickened his pace to the point that Hozuki had to speed up to match his speed, Hozuki could tell that Arainami was frustrated, which was understandable. A great silence was evident as they rushed towards the Village Hidden In The Leaves. As the sun started to rise a large dirt path leading to large wodden gates came into view the entrance to the village, they made it. Arainami didn't stop, just as Hozuki didn't either.  
>The two headed straight towards to entrance without hesitation, ANBU Black Ops swarmed down surrounding them, one of the ANBU yells "Illusion Technique: Flower Petal Dissolve" and launches at Arainami, Arainami is hit he screams then drops to the floor unconcious, Hozuki retaliates swiftly "Lightning Release: Lightning Ball" he swiftly uses his attack may times putting the ANBU in dismay before one is able to get close enough and stabs him in the back with a numbing and paralysis poison tipped kunai.<br>Hozuki drops to the ground. The ANBU take them both and when they awake they were being held in a cell... 


End file.
